Some Sweet Sixteen Dad
by EmmyCriesBlood
Summary: Okay tihs is my first fanfic... Um, T to be safe... Oh yeah the summary: Max's sixteenth birthday! She has a dream! She's a demigod! so is the rest of the flock! Too many exclamation points! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!
1. Preface

An- sup this is my first story and I won't be able to update very often, but I'll try.

Disclaimer: do I even need to say anything? Let use our common sense people! 1st: me am no guy. (so much fun to talk like that.) 2nd: me in middle school. Are you starting to understand? Good.

Preface:

So, hi I'm max, and I was just told my father is god…. Yep. Sounds cool right? Well I'm not finished yet. I'm also a mutant freak! I have freaking wings! And better yet, I'm destined to save the world…. Now that makes a great story.


	2. A Dream, A Birthday, And A Dad?

An- HI!

A Dream.

Max POV

This dream was strange, but then again all my dreams are. Two men with wings were flying. Both were taking occasional swings. They seemed to be trying to knock each other out of the sky. From the ground came screams of terror as well as encouragement. Rocks, water and other natural thingies (An- sorry I was getting to un-Max like.) seemed to be flying out of the ocean, trees, and a huge hole in the ground that seemed to never end. I seemed to be in a crowd of kids with ancient armor and swords, very…. Greek. A voice, not my normal one either, called to me saying: "Max, come to me Max. Be a good leader. Come get revenge on the parents of your Flock. Come get revenge on those that hurt them most." That voice scared me, though I'd never admit it out loud, but what it said made me want to go to it. To destroy the people who hurt my family. But being the stubborn person I am, even in dream land, I ran. And then I woke up.

"Hey max!" said Gazzy. "Hey Gaz." I mumbled groggily. "Someone looks bad." Joked Iggy. I rolled my eyes, Iggy couldn't see me he's blind. "I'm rolling my eyes Iggy." Though I knew he knew that I felt the need to point it out to him. "No, Really?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. "Yes rea-" Nudge interrupted me. "HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY MAX! I can't believe it's your birthday already! I wish it was my birthday! OMG if we were normal you could drive! I want to drive! Maybe I could get a red BMW? That would be uber cool, and-" Fang had put his hand over nudge's mouth, blocking the Nudge channel….. For now. " Yes, Happy Birthday Max." said that uber hott, deli- I mean Fang. "Thanks." I said looking deeply into his eyes. "Present time!" screamed Angel. "yay." I whispered unenthusiastically. Fang shot me a look meaning the kids were looking forward to this and I couldn't ruin it, and I wouldn't. If it meant this much to them I wouldn't, not for the world. " Okay Ang." I said more sincerely. "YAY!" They all shouted. "Me first!" said Nudge as she ran to her back pack to get something. She dug around in it for awhile until she found a package wrapped in silver paper. She danced over and placed it in my lap. "Happy Birthday Max!" she said. "Thank you Nudge." I replied while opening it. After tearing off the paper I opened a little white box. Inside the box there was a poem with a small handmade bracelet. "Thank you Nudge" I said putting on the bracelet. "Can I read the poem out loud?" I asked, not wanting to embarrass her. "Of course Max!" she sang joyously. "**Super Mom**,"I began. I looked at her curiously, and she just smiled.

"Mom, you're a wonderful mother,  
So gentle, yet so strong.  
The many ways you show you care  
Always make me feel I belong.

You're patient when I'm foolish;  
You give guidance when I ask;  
It seems you can do most anything;  
You're the master of every task.

You're a dependable source of comfort;  
You're my cushion when I fall.  
You help in times of trouble;  
You support me whenever I call.

I love you more than you know;  
You have my total respect.  
If I had my choice of mothers,  
You'd be the one I'd select!"

_(An-By Joanna Fuchs)_

By the time I finished reading there were tears in my eyes. I got up, and hugged her. "thank you" I whispered. "you're welcome." she said, hugging me back. I got up and sat back down wiping tears from my eyes. "Our turn, come on Iggy" cheered Gazzy. They got u p and stood in the middle of the clearing. "wha-?" I began but Fang stop me saying, "Just watch." I nodded my head. Angel got out Fang's laptop stated some music, and told Nudge to get the camera. Giggling Nudge got out the pink camera I got her for her birthday last year. Then they started singing.

**("Hello McFly" by relient k)**

"A roll of the dice  
A slip of the tongue  
I was stirring up the hornets' nest  
and finally got me stung  
Whoa Oh Whoa Oh  
Said I'd do the right thing  
But the wrong was done  
It's over, exuse my grammer  
But the fat lady sung  
whoa oh whoa oh

And I wish I was Michael J Fox  
I'd visit the past  
Then come back to the future (Hello McFly)  
When I cleaned up my act

Yeah I don't know  
What went through my head  
Was my conscience shot?  
Was it left for dead?

I said I'm sorry  
But no one heard  
'cause actions (actions) actions  
Actions speak louder than words

I think I made God angry  
and I'm sure that he's irate  
I just hope my remorse was not too little too late  
whoa oh whoa oh

Even my track record  
He gave me a clean slate  
I'm forgiven and I'm livin'  
With no sin on my plate  
whoa oh whoa oh

And I wish I was Michael J Fox  
I'd visit the past  
Then come back to the future (Hello McFly)  
When I cleaned up my act

Yeah I don't know  
What went through my head  
Was my conscience shot?  
Was it left for dead?

I said I'm sorry  
But no one heard  
'cause actions (actions) actions  
Actions speak louder than words"

By the end of their song we were all laughing. Don't get me wrong they're great singers, but the song is so true….. hehehehe." What's that an encore?" Iggy said. "why of course!" and with that Angel Turned on another song and they started singing.

**("Gibberish" by relient k)**

"arg wu sentafinticate nar dunderford  
bida menti kosticated interserd  
thorphilliate stinded yilla billa zay  
wentora yate paravillintiniay  
paravillintiniay

dorga orpha dorga billa  
dorga orpha stifaleare  
dorga orpha dorga billa  
tonalation fonamere

stop talking gibberish  
or just stop talking  
stop talking gibberish  
or just stop talking  
stop talking gibberish  
or just stop talking  
stop talking gibberish  
or just stop talking now

if i had one wish  
well i don't know what i'd wish for  
but if i had a million zillion wishes  
i'd use one to let you know that gibberish is  
not a nice way to talk to all your

mork sawx ippen reeby yufftabar  
higgerd quillip ernigrade du wellinshar  
lirp crawn xyfa gourk jawinstabray  
venaldo urp paravillintiniay  
paravillintiniay

stop talking gibberish  
or just stop talking  
stop talking gibberish  
or just stop talking  
stop talking gibberish  
or just stop talking  
stop talking gibberish  
or just stop talking now

if i had one wish  
well i don't know what i'd wish for  
but if i had a million zillion wishes  
i'd use one to let you know that gibberish is  
not a nice way to talk to all your friends"

After they started singing I was back on the floor laughing…. Because this time there were dance moves….hehehehe. after the finished I choked out a thank you in between giggles. "My turn!" Screamed Angel who was currently bouncing in place. "Okay sweetie." I said, knowing Fang would want to go last as always. She bounced over to her bag and grabbed a journal. She ran to me and sat in my lap opening it. inside were pictures, songs, and poetry most of it about Greek people and nature. "Thank you Angel." I said in awe, flipping through the pages. I stopped on a drawing that looked strangely familiar. Realization racked through me, and I stiffened. It was the scene from my dream two winged figures knocking each other out of the sky, and though I hadn't noticed before they too were dressed in Greek clothes. Fang noticing my distress (AN- at first I misspelled it and wrote: disdress! hehehe. Get it? now get your mind out of the gutter!) ran over asking what was wrong. "it's okay max I drew that this morning. It's a scene from your dream." Angel reassured. I relaxed, but the rest of The Flock crowded around to see it. After seeing it was harmless they all relaxed, and Fang calmly said: "My turn." Handing me a jewelry box. While I looked at him curiously. "just open it" he said. I did, and saw a diamond heart with two gold wings on the sides hanging on a golden chain. "It's beautiful.." I whispered running my fingers down the chain. Fang picked up out of the box and put it around my neck. "How-?" I began. "a man sold it to me. He gave me this letter, and told me not to open it." he explained. "did you?" I asked. "No. But I have it for you. Here" he said taking it out of his back pocket, and handing it to me. I opened it and read it out loud:

Dear Maximum,

Hello, I am a friend of your REAL father. He would like to meet you but for him to do so you must go to a camp in New York. Bring your friends, The Flock, their parents are there too. I needn't give you directions, for your voice shall guide you.

Love Your Uncle,

Hermes

A chorus of "wow" rang though The Flock. One look at Fang, and I started to crumple the letter, but an all too familiar sharp pain started in my head, and I crumpled into a ball not the paper. "Max go it is safer there!" The Voice said. Fine! I shouted in my head. I'll go, but this is the only time I won't argue with you! Ever! " well I guess we're going to camp.

AN-Is it good R&R plz?


	3. AN I LUV U ALL!

Hey I'm just saying I have a new chapter on the way, and as an answer to a qeustion from a reviewer: the dream scene was based off of Percy's dream in "The Lightning Theif." See Percy's dream is by the OCEAN and Max's is in the AIR....*HINT, COUGH, HINT, DAD, HINT* Whew, excuse my CHOUGH. Anyway I'm sure there are stories like this one. There are stories about everything on Fanfic.

Anyways, LUV YALL! Let's make a deal! You keep r&r-ing and I'll keep W&U-ing (Writting & Updating!) I LOVE YOU! AND A SPECIAL THX TO MEH 1ST REVIEWER EVA: *DRUMROLL* MadToTheBone1! YAY! AND THX TO MY OTHER SPECIAL PEEPSLEZ! I LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! 


	4. an sry won't quit :

People I am so sorry I lost Microsoft word, but I am trying to get a new one. So just hang in there. I love you and you make my days worth while. I had a chapter written at church but someone erased it. So I'll type some more at church and try to finish it while I'm there so I can upload it. I got 12 reviews ! And only 1 hater! Thank u hater 4 caring enough to type that review


End file.
